The Scene of the Crime
by JaSpErLuVeR4LiFe
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is starting another case today just like any other... except he is working with his secret love, his cousin Emmett just seems to get weirder, and old Mrs. La'frovens daughter is still missing after the murder and there are no suspects...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! I had a dream about this happening and I just had to write it so…. TADAAAA!! Haha please read and enjoy because who doesn't love Jasper??? I don't own twilight unfortunately….. REVIEW!!!**

Jasper's POV

I reached my hand outside of the shower and felt around blindly for the towel I had but on the rack last earlier. I groaned when I felt that the rack was completely empty. _Emmett_. God, I loved my cousin, but seriously! This had to be the third time this week. We were too old for this kind of shit. I leaned back against the shower wall and closed my eyes trying to think about what I was going to do now. I could only imagine Emmett standing by the door with a camera just waiting for me to come out.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the sink water turning on. Great, he was in the bathroom! I hooked my fingers around the edge of the shower curtain and pulled it back only enough for me to see. Emmett had _my_ towel wrapped around his neck as he used _my_ razor to shave.

"Emmett!" I snapped. Today really wasn't the day to irritate me, seeing as I had already been in a rush to get to work before my shower. Why did Emmett have to be such a retard?

"Yeeeeessss Jasper?" he sang into the mirror.

"Give me my towel or go get me another one!" he rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Wow somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He turned back toward the mirror for a second to wash out _my_ razor before throwing it onto the counter and bringing up my towel to wipe his face.

"Just give me the damn towel Emmett." It was started to get cold and I needed to get to work, couldn't he understand that?! we didn't all have enough luck to become part of a construction firm that only brings him into the office when they need him; which was only once or twice a week I might add.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy Gills." He threw my towel over the top of the shower and walked out of the bathroom without a second glance. Ugh, I was going to kick him out of the house one of these days. I quickly hopped out and dried before running to my bedroom. I sneaked a peak at my clock and I could feel a headache coming on as I rushed to go faster. _7:42_.

I don't know how I managed to get all of my clothes and gear on in five minutes but I somehow managed that and dashed into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple from the bowl, I ran out the door as fast as I could. Emmett came out onto the porch and started screaming and waving as I drove away.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK HONEY!" I rolled my eyes and sped a little faster. Emmett was definitely not gay but still, he creeped me out sometimes.

I raced through the city, trying to get to work as fast as possible. I was already starting to sweat in my CSI vest and it made my back itch. Wow, that was probably waaaaay too much information.

I worked at the West Virginia Investigative Office (WVIO) as a forensic scientist. To put it simply, if you had ever watched the TV show CSI, I was one of the guys that went around places taking pictures and collecting all of the clues. And yes; it is as much fun as they make it seem on TV.

I had been working there for about 4 years now and had grown to be liked by the people working there. But, that was a good and bad thing. The good thing was that my bosses respected me and were easy to get along with. The bad part was my women coworkers. Lauren Mallory was out Fingerprint specialist and she couldn't seem to have a conversation with me without asking me out or practically eye-raping me. It was completely inappropriate for work and I really didn't even like her like that. Jessica Stanly and Tanya Denali were much the same, always asking me out at any chance they saw. It's not that none of the girls were pretty it's just that… I had my eyes set on a different person. And it wasn't just an ordinary crush that's for sure. I was almost positive that every time she looked at me I would faint. _I really needed to stop acting like such a teenage girl_.

I sighed as I turned right onto Grover Street. I was still running late but I was booking on my good reputation to keep my bosses from getting mad. Edward Cullen had to be my favorite boss out of the three of them. He always seemed to know what everyone was thinking and just had a way of keeping everything in order.

Finally, I turned into the office. Seriously, that ride seems to get longer and longer every day. Either that or I needed to start waking up earlier. I pulled into my parking space and climbed out before locking the doors and practically running into the main lobby.

"Late again Mr. Whitlock." Alice smirked at me from her spot at the front desk. She had to be one of the only good women at this firm. She might not be the one I had eyes for but Emmett definitely did. I swear, they guy came to give me lunch _once_ and he is suddenly in love with this girl. She is pretty much the same way with him.

"How has Emmett been lately?" she asked while she typed on her computer. You could tell she was trying to be nonchalant but was failing miserably. It was my turn to smirk.

"He's been good, still a pain in my ass." I winked at her as she giggled before heading off to Edward's office. I took a deep breath before standing up straight and strutting into the room with a smile.

"Jasper." Edward murmured, still looking down at his papers on the table. How did he know it was me? He didn't even look up!

"Hey Edward, what case am I on today?" I plopped down onto the couch across from his desk.

"La'froven case. Dad came home to find his wife dead in the bedroom and their 19 year old daughter missing. You'll be working with Swan." I stopped breathing for a second. _Bella_. Isabella Swan, also a field officer, and the love of my life, and I would be getting to work a case with her. I must be dreaming. _There you go again with the teenage girl shit_.

"Okay when does she want to head out?" I asked, standing from the couch and running my hand through my hair.

"She is already at the scene, Mr. I-am-too-lazy-to-get-to-work-on-time." He smirked over at me and I sighed.

"its not my fault, you see, Emmett-"

"Ahh yes that explains everything. I don't really want to know what he did this time." He smiled before holding out a manila crime folder. I took it in my hands and flashed him a smile before he made a _shoo_ motion with his hands and looking back down at his work. I chuckled on my way out the door.

"I'm taking the car, Alice." I called on my way out the door. I couldn't wait to get there and see Bella that I was practically running out the door.

"Jasper!!" I heard Alice yell. I sighed before turning around at her with an irritated expression. She smirked and held up a pair of familiar keys.

"You won't get too far without these. What's the rush?" she teased. I rolled my eyes and swiftly caught the keys in my hand as she threw them to me.

I hopped into the slick black car and checked to make sure that all of my equipment was there before taking off. It was the usual stuff; fingerprint dust, flashlight, Q-Tips for collecting DNA evidence ect. All packed in one of those nice silver suitcases.

I began driving toward the east end of town when I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going. _Ugh, too much Bella on the brain_. As I stopped at I red light I quickly flipped open the crime folder and skimmed it until I found what I wanted. _332 Hitzel Grove_. Great, that was on the west side of town; of course.

A loud honking noise behind me made me just in my seat and I turned around to see an old lady glaring at me while pointing at something above my car… oh the light had turned green. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her before speeding off to find someplace I could turn around.

Eventually I turned around at a Dunkin' Donuts, getting a coffee while I was there, and hauled ass over to the scene. Bella was going to kill me for being so late. An image flashed across my sight of Bella putting her hands on her hips and stomping like all the girls do on TV. I had to laugh at that.

I did finally make it to Hitzel Grove after a half an hour. I would have made it sooner if there hadn't been protesters of something or other marching the streets. Seriously; who in their right minds would get up this early to protest, I will never know.

You could barely see the yellow Crime scene tape through the crowds of people surrounding the house. I could make out several news vans and a couple reporters doing their jobs as I pulled up across the street from the house and stepped out. I quickly grabbed my stuff through the passengers window and pushed my way through the crowded street. I managed to make it to the tape and flashed well-known officer a smile.

"Mornin' Carlisle." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Jasper. You working the La'froven case?" I raised my eyebrow and lifted my suitcase.

"No I just love to play dress-up!" he laughed and I saw Charlie coming up behind him.

"Hey Carlisle, Jasper." He gave us each a firm hand shake. Charlie had been a police officer for 45 years and was still kicking hard. He was one of the hardest working men I knew; and that's a lot considering my profession.

"Hey Charlie, I wish I could stay and talk but…" I nodded my head in the direction of the house. "I believe I have a dead body to attend to." They laughed and gave me another pat on the back before I lifted the tape above my head and stepped into the front yard of the desists home. There weren't any cars in the drive way but there was an old Barbie bike which I guessed belonged to the 19 year old when she was younger. There were various gardens scattered across the length of the lawn and each held a different garden gnome. Those things always freaked me out, though I don't really know why, they just seemed scary in some sort of way. The birdfeeder at the end of the porch looked abandoned and the yellow paint was chipping off the house. I guess you could say it was a pretty old home.

I winced as the stairs for the porch creaked under my weight as I made my way into the house. All the lights were on as I opened the door and saw at least 5 or 6 field officers scavenging the place for any unseen clues. I was about to go look for Bella when a familiar voice called me from behind.

"About time you showed up." I turned to see a smirk plastered on Rosalie's face. She was usually an undercover cop but she did lots of work as a field agent as well. We actually got along really well and could probably pass for brother and sister if we needed to. We both had golden hair and piercing blue eyes but I was raised in Texas while she was raised in Vermont.

"I thought you guys could use someone with actual talent." I puffed out my chest dramatically and smiled. She just rolled her eyes and pushed my chest so I fell back a step.

"Stop your bitching. Go find Bellz, she's looking for you." My heart stuttered for a second before I nodded and walked down the hall she was pointing to.

I walked into the bedroom but didn't look straight to my angel like I expected to, instead I looked straight at the dead body of Mrs. La'froven on the floor. She was face down and her nightgown was covered in blood. The puddle of blood surrounding her head made it clear that she had bled _a lot_ before she died. Probably blood force trauma to the head or gunshot wounds.

"Hey Jazz." Bella said as she poked her head out of the closet. I turned toward her and smiled. That's right, I'm in a room with a dead person covered in blood and I'm smiling. You see what Bella does to me?

"Hey Bellz, what have you got so far?" I asked, kneeling down near the body and pulling the camera up to my eyes before snapping a picture of the head area.

"Not a single thing yet. I've found nothing in here besides a couple hairs and fibers underneath the fingernails. Rose, Mike, and Tyler are working upstairs on Jenna's room." I let the camera fall around my neck and looked at her in question.

"Jenna?"

"The 19 year old daughter that is still missing. We put out an A.B.B for her Honda but nothing has come up yet. You want to take outside or do you want to help me in here?" did she really need to ask?

"I'm good here, someone has to make sure you don't miss anything." I heard her snort quietly and I laughed. I could just see her rolling her eyes at me right now.

"Was the body found in this position or did the paramedics move her?" I called as I snapped a picture of her ankles that had weird circular bruises on them.

"Nope they didn't touch her. They said they figured she was already dead from all of the blood and how pale she was. I have had Esme in here though, she took the liver temp and T.O.D was around 5pm-7:30pm last night. The husband was on a business trip so he is cleared." She stuck her hand out of the closet and made a thumbs-up sign. I chuckled before cautiously taking the body and flipping her over onto her back.

"Name?" I asked, seeing as I had been too busy to real the crime folder.

"Megan La'froven, age 37." Does she know everything? Probably. I made sure to record as much damage and bruises as I could while not removing the clothing before taking a quick DNA and fingerprint sample and giving the body over to the coroner's office.

"Ready to go Bellz? We've had a _long_ day." It was now 7:30 and I hadn't had one break except for lunch. I had spent my day dancing with a dead woman while Bella searched every square inch of that room for any detail whatsoever that could be of importance. Let's just say that there were a lot of evidence boxes leaving the room today.

"Ya, C'mon Jasper." She picked up her suitcase and led the way outside. I, being the pervert that I am, couldn't help but watch the way her ass moved when she walked. When we finally got to our cars I had to pry my eyes away and look at her face. God, I think her face is even more beautiful.

"See you tomorrow." She winked before she hopped into her car and sped away I was left standing here for a moment before I composed myself and left the scene with as much dignity as I could manage. I am definitely in love with Isabella Swan

**Tell me how it was!! Love it? hate it? want to beat me over the head with a fish for even thinking about it??? I will continue this story if I get enough people telling me they like it :) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**~JaSpErLuVeR4LiFe**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I got up nice and early the next morning, though I had nothing to do with it. I swear, if Emmett pours freezing water on me in the morning again I will castrate him. I couldn't be too mad at him today though, seeing as I wanted to get ready for work early today. Edward wouldn't be able to cover me two days in a row and Bella would chew out my ass if I was late again.

"Morning Alice." I mumbled sleepily as I passed her desk. She gave me a worried look but smiled and waved me toward the break room. She always could tell what I needed, and right now, that was a strong black coffee.

"Good morning Jasper." Edward greeted cheerfully as he grabbed a cup at the machine and started filling it with the delicious smelling Coffee. I inhaled the scent and sighed happily before fallowing suit.

"How'd everything go yesterday?" Edward asked casually as he took a seat at the round table in the center of the room. I took the seat across from him and ran my finger around the edge of my cup.

"Okay, I guess. There wasn't much evidence to collect and there was no news on the missing daughter." I shrugged and took a long sip.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. How was everything with Bella?" I choked on my coffee and took a couple of seconds to get my breathing back to normal. When I looked up again Edward was staring at me with an eyebrow arched.

"What are you talking about?" I said quietly as I scrubbed my thigh to try and get the coffee off that I had spilled. It was damn hot and it was burning through my jeans to my leg.

"Seriously Jasper, I would have to be blind not to notice. If you don't tell her Alice will end up doing it for you."

"Alice will tell who what?" Bella said curiously as she entered the room with a box of Dunkin Donuts in one hand and a coffee in the other. I gave Edward a glare before turning to Bella and taking the donuts out of her hand eagerly.

"Thank god! I haven't had any breakfast because Emmett ate all the food!" I exclaimed, grabbing a jelly-filled from the box and sticking it in my mouth. I swear I almost moaned at the taste.

"Want one?" I asked, the white powdered sugar flying off my mouth as I spoke and creating a white mist in the air in front of me, and passed the box in Edward's direction. He chuckled before reaching in the box and pulling out a glazed donut. Bella rolled her eyes and took the seat next to me.

"Anyway, what's Alice up to now?" Bella asked, replaying her question again.

"Alice wants to take you shopping… again." Edward offered and I laughed as I saw Bella grimace slightly. Alice was a force to be reckoned with when she had a mission, which usually had to do with taking her cousin, Bella, shopping regularly.

"I don't know if I could handle another shopping trip." Bella groaned as she let her head fall down against my shoulder. I was just about to crack a joke about Alice's shopping addiction when Mike Newton, the man that conducted the autopsy, ran into the room looking breathless.

"Jasper, Bella, you might want to come take a look at this. Quickly." He said in a rushed, serious voice. I stood immediately and fallowed him out. I could hear the small footsteps of Bella behind me as we walked down the long corridor to the autopsy room.

This had always been my least favorite room. It smelt like a dentist's office and looked like a large freezer. Though, that was almost what it was, preserving the bodies in the many drawers that lined the walls. Just being in here gave me chills.

"I was performing the autopsy when I noticed the large bump in the throat area like in the pictures you had taken. I figured she had a broken bone sticking out in the area or something but when I opened the mouth and shined my flashlight down the esophagus I found this." He held out a small piece of paper with small smudges of blood on it. I looked at it carefully before putting on a pair of gloves and unfolding the note.

It was hard to read, what with the blood and mucus causing the ink of the pen to bleed, but I managed to make out the words; _Bell… Loves… Die… Forever_.

"Get this to Esme immediately; see if she can restore the text. This could be important to the case if it reveals the perpetrator." Bella, who had been reading over my shoulder, ordered. "I have to go see the blood results off the dresser, see you later." She messed up my hair with her hand before dashing off toward Tanya's office. I sighed and watched her retreating form for another minute until I decided I better get this paper to Esme before I got yelled at for not doing my job by Edward or any of my other bosses.

"Morning' Esme." I smiled at the motherly woman that was just looking up from her microscope. She smiled and came around her forensic table to give me a strong hug. She had always been like a parental figure to me and I definitely considered her part of my family.

"Good Morning dear, how have you been?" she smiled and leaned back against the counter.

"I've been going good, I could use more sleep but I have Emmett to blame for that." she laughed and I couple help but laugh along with her.

"He's up to his old shenanigans again? I swear that boy will never learn." She walked back around the counter and continued looking into her microscope and writing down details on a paper next to her.

"He's just Emmett. Anyway, I came down here to see if you could restore the words on this note we found lodged in Mrs. La'frovens throat." I handed her the note and she looked at it for a moment before setting it down in a metal tray.

"I'll see what I can do." With one last smile I left and walked to Tanya's office to see what Bella had managed to find out with the blood tests.

When I walked in, Bella was having a very heated discussion with Jacob Black, a field agent that usually handled public crimes like drive by shootings and bombings. I only caught the last bit of their conversation as I approached.

"… and then we could catch a movie or something." Jacob offered sounded extremely smug for some reason. Was he asking Bella on a date?! Jealousy boiled in me and all I wanted to do was go rip his head off. He had no right to try and ask out _my_ Bella. I mean, she wasn't my Bella _yet_ but she would be once I would grow the balls to ask her out.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, uncertainly. Before he could try to convince her of the date I rounded the corner and smiled at both of them, though it was a bit strained.

"Esme said she would see what she could do to fix the note, what did you find from the blood in the dresser?" Jacob took this as his signal to leave and with one last look at Bella he continued down the hallway to his office. I smirked at him in silent triumph but turned back to Bella as she began talking again.

"The Blood didn't match Jenna, Megan, or Steve La'froven. We're guessing that it was from the murderer or one of his accomplices, if he had any. I sent it to Jessica Stanly to run through the system but I don't know if there will be any matches." I sighed, why couldn't criminals be easier to catch?

"I guess we should go and examine all the evidence collected at the house." Bella nodded and lead the way down the corridor to the storage room, where we kept all the evidence boxes.

"What number did Edward give the case?" I asked as I looked at the many shelves filled with white cardboard boxes. She looked down at her clipboard before looking up and pointing to the far corner.

"Number 635." She instructed. I quickly searched the shelf and found the box we were looking for. I placed it on the metal table and opened the box, starting to pull out bags.

"What do you think the note says?" Bella asked randomly as she pulled the victims clothing out of the plastic evidence bag.

"Who knows? It could be anything from an apology letter to a ransom note for Jenna. These are criminals we are talking about, they always do the unexpected." She sighed but nodded and laid out the nightgown on the table. The blood spatter and stains were mostly located at the top of the gown but their seemed to be some sort of shoe print in the bottom right corner.

Bella pulled out her camera and took a picture of the print before setting it down again and pulling out the Handheld Ultraviolet light. She plugged it in and looked over at me expectantly.

"Go flip the switch." She ordered as she turned it on the light, giving the room a purple glow. I jogged over and flipped off the switch before heading back to see Bella looking at the nightgown with a determined look.

"There might be seminal fluid over here." She said, pointing toward the glowing white stain on stomach of the nightgown.

"Are you kidding? Someone was jerking off to a dead body?" I asked before I could stop myself. Wow, I have been spending way too much time with Emmett. Bella blushed and slapped my arm.

"We don't know that she was dead when it happened. For all we know she was having an affair and the daughter walked in, making everything go downhill. You have been spending way too much time with Emmett." She laughed, agreeing with my thoughts.

"I really need to kick him out of the house." I mumbled. She giggled and continued the search of the clothing.

"Small stain in the lower left corner, not seminal fluid or blood… I can't tell what it is" she murmured before taking out the black sharpie marker and outlining the spot. She did the same to the seminal stain before clicking the cap back on and turning over the gown.

"Same on this side, just a few blood spatter spots. We should send this down to Esme so she can test the seminal fluid for DNA and the unknown substance." I muttered, writing down the information on the top of the box.

"Okay, let's check out the rest of the stuff, I don't want to miss anything." Her voice was serious. I nodded and pulled out the bag of jewelry we had taken out of the wooden box on the dresser. It was obviously not a robbery gone badly, seeing that there was more than a couple thousand dollars worth of jewels here.

"Maybe-" I was but off by the sound of both our beepers going off at the same time. I looked down and saw that it was from Alice, telling us to get to the front desk immediately. I shared a look with Bella before we both rushed out of the room. The long white corridor seemed longer than before and my heart was beating in my chest. If it had been something small Alice would have just come to find us. This had to be something big.

When we finally made it to the main desk I couldn't believe my eyes. Emmett was standing there looking extremely confused, holding a teenage girl covered in blood.

**OKkkkaaaayyyy sorry for the long wait :) anybody have any idea's what the note says? Who is Emmett holding? Will Jasper ever get to finish his donut??? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
